Conclusions
by Da Buffster
Summary: AN ADDED. I didn’t jump, I took a tiny step and there conclusions were. It hurts. Could Neo ever end it with Trinity? A piece of work about possiblities.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** IMPORTANT NOTICE (ok, well, important ish) Ok, so we can't add authors notes as separate chappies, so I'm gonna put it here. I appear to be suffering from major writers block right now, at least with this story, so I may not be posting for a while. **It is not abandoned**. Promise. And hopefully I'll be putting up some other stuff soon, so look out for that. Note that Sure As Hell is also not abandoned, but I'm waiting till after I've finished this one to sort out the story line.

Thanks,

DB xxx

Conclusions 

**Title: **Conclusions.

**Author**: Da Buffster

**Rating:** I'm gonna go PG13 just in case.

**Summary:** I didn't jump, I took a tiny step and there conclusions were. It hurts. Could Neo ever end it with Trinity?

Timeline: I'm guessing set between Matrix and Reloaded, as between Reloaded and Revo Neo's in a coma and as far as I'm aware either Trinity and/or Neo are dead by the end of Revo. It's a logical conclusion.

**Disclaimer:** I'm neither a Warner Brother or a Wachowski Brother, in fact, I'm not a brother, and the one I do have annoys the hell outta me. So no, I don't own them. But if anybody has any ideas on how to steal Neo, email me.

Authors Note: Just so you guys know, I would never split Trinity and Neo up, They're too sweet together, so no flames over that. Also, sorry if it's little OOC, it's my first Matrix fic, and I'm not very good at fanfiction. Also, I haven't seen Revo yet, so forgive me for any mistakes. Also, I'm not a mechanic or a hacker or even anything special, I'm just me. So feel free to correct any mistakes in those areas, just so long as I'm alive and smiling by the end of it. Now let's get on with the damn story.

The Nebuchudnezzer gets the afternoon off.

"Damn it Neo, how do you get hurt so often?" Trix was cleaning the small wound on Neo's hand after yet another wire had short- circuited.

"The ship has a problem with my being the One and it being the ship?"

"Interesting. I never thought ships had feelings, but, yet again, I am proved wrong. Did the wisdom come with the One-ness, or were you just born with it?"

"Oh, I was definitely born with it" Neo replied, chuckling.

"Ok, your good, now go get lost before the ship decides it wants you dead."

Neo laughed and left the med lab. He wondered down the plain, metallic walls to the core, where Trinity and Latch were laughing at something. As they continued talking, Neo crept up behind Trinity and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Trinity gently pushed him away so she could see his face.

"Did I get your attention?"

"You got it." Neo grinned. Behind her, Neo could see Latch giving him an evil look before wondering over to Link. Trinity never noticed a thing.

"So how's your hand?"

"Fine, it'll be as good as new in a day or two."

"I swear this ship has it in for you."

Neo laughed, "Yeah, Trix mentioned something about that too. So how come everybody's hanging around here? I thought we had work."

"Well, after you'd gone, we fixed that little problem in the engine room, and now the ship is fine, no reason to go into the matrix until later to check everything's still working and there's no sentinels. Which is why we have the afternoon off."

Neo grinned seductively at her, "The _whole_ afternoon? Now I wonder, what will we get up to during that long time?"

"I have a few ideas" Trinity took his hand and led them down to the room they shared.

Latch watched the two retreating backs with anger. How could they just lounge around, making out whenever they wanted, rubbing it in everybody's faces how they got to live together and everybody else had to leave their partners behind for months on end?

"Don't try and figure it out, man. Just leave 'em be and you might not get things thrown at you." Links words cut Latch out of his thoughts.

"You've had stuff thrown at you?"

"Yeah, they were having this massive argument and I tried to break it up. Things were thrown."

"No way. I didn't even realise they could fight. They hate to see the other hurt."

"They do, but stuff got intense Morpheus had separated them a week when they were caught making out on the job, tension built up until the slightest thing made 'em blow. I think it was something about Neo not holding his spoon right. It led to stuff about not ordering the other around and that."

"I'm guessing they made up?"

"Yeah, broke Morpheus' separation rules, but I've gotta say, it was quieter than them shouting the whole time. Mostly."

"Nice" Latch left Link to his watch, and wondered randomly around the ship. It wasn't fair. How come Neo got a woman as good as Trinity, and most people didn't get anyone in this world? He wanted Trinity more than he let on. In truth, he was so jealous of Neo that at times, he just wanted to kill the guy. With a long torturing session first _(A/N: Sounds fun, doesn't it)_. He was so busy wondering around randomly and thinking, he nearly bumped into Niobe, who was staying on the ship whilst the Logos was fixed up after a sentinel attack. Most people would take the time to relax in Zion, but Niobe had decided to fill in a crewmembers place on the Neb whilst they continued their search for a new crew.

"Shit, Latch, watch where you're going, you scared the hell outta me."

"Sorry, you going anywhere special, like somewhere with work and less thoughts?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little pissed of, it's no big."

"Well, if it helps, I was going to go talk to Morpheus. He was saying something about this kid he wanted to unplug."

"I guess it's a captain's talk thing then. Great, so everybody's doing stuff 'cept for me." Off Niobe's look, he continued, "Link is on watch, you and Morpheus are talking business, and Trinity and Neo are off doing stuff I _really_ don't want to think about."

"Don't you have about a hundred books in your room waiting to be read. Go read, and- hey, what about Trix?"

"Cleaning up the Med Lab after Neo's latest visit."

"What did he do this time? I'm telling you, that girl really has her work cut out with him."

"Yeah, no I'll go read. Call me if anything happens." Niobe nodded and he headed off to his room.

***

"Hey hey hey, get ready to rock, Niobe's here" Morpheus looked up as Niobe bounced in with a cheery greeting.

"Hey Niobe."

"So why did you need to talk to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about stuff captain to captain, I've spoken to Neo, Trinity and Link, I just need to talk to Latch now. There's a girl I want to free, calls herself Pudsey."

"Nice name."

"It's something to do with her cousin, big fan of Pudsey before she disappeared."

"Nice, so what's she done?"

"She's one of the best hackers still unplugged in America. We need to build up our forces and I think she would be a good recruit. She knows a lot already, been searching for me for months now."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen. I was going to send Neo in this afternoon to establish first contact. Then we can free her sometime in the next week, hopefully."

"Do the agents know anything?"

"As far as we're aware, they're clueless about her."

"Good, so what's this kid like?"

"Lonely. She lives alone in a flat on 44th street."

"Family"

"Fell out with them early on. They abused her, her cousin was like a lifeline, when she disappeared, and Pudsey ran away. Lived on the streets until she managed to get a job and enough money to get her own flat. Then she went back to school, did her job and carried on searching for her cousin, which is how she found us. Her cousin was a hacker."

"Ouch, so how old was she when she ran away?"

"Nine. She's been living alone for four years now. School don't know a thing."

"Anybody else know?"

"We don't think so, she has a few friends at school, but she never goes to their houses or what-not. Not a real people person."

Then a thought struck Niobe "So, this cousin if she's a hacker and she's disappeared…"

"Yeah, she was freed. She's in Zion, I was going to alert her of Pudsey if she takes the red pill."

"What's her name?"

"Unicorn, you know her?"

"Know her? Hell yeah! She's Pudsey's cousin? She's a fan of Pudsey?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I contact her now? She'd hate to find out after Pudsey's been released."

"Are you sure? If Pudsey takes the blue pill, won't she be upset?"

"Know, plus if Pudsey finds out that Unicorn's here, I think she'll almost definitely take the red pill."

"Ok, I trust you know what ship she's on?"

"The Victress sir."

"Good, I'll leave you too it." Niobe nodded and ran to the communications console where she typed in the code for the Victress. She got a reply almost immediately.

_"This is the Victress captain."_ The voice crackled through the speakers.

"This is Niobe of the Logos aboard the Nebuchudnezzer, may I speak to Unicorn, sir?"

_"Yes."_ There was a noise at the other end before Unicorn's voice came through.

_"Niobe? Hey, you wanted to speak to me?"_

"Yeah, Unicorn, were you ever a fan of Pudsey bear?"

There was a laugh on the other end of the line, _"How did you find that one out?"_

"You know your cousin, the one abused by her family, we were going to free her, making first contact later today. Going by the name Pudsey."

_"You're joking! Oh my God, Hanna, is she ok?"_

"Hanna's her name? Nice. Yeah she's fine, ran away when you disappeared. She's living in a flat on 44th street."

_"She ran away when she was nine? Oh God, I knew I shoulda taken the blue pill."_

"What d'you mean? I thought you liked being free. Which, I might add, I'm fairly certain has something to do with Bullet."

"I do like being free, which has nothing to do with Bullet thank you very much! But if I had stayed, then she wouldn't have had to be alone for so long. I was her life line and I left her."

"Hey, Corn, this has nothing to do with you. If you ask me, it's for the better. She got away from her family. And she's more independent now."

_"And more alone. I mean, she can't of gotten a flat at nine, how long was she on the streets for?"_

"I don't know. Until she could get a job. Only a year I think."

"God, a year with no food, no home. At least her family feed her, however evil they were."

"What did they do to her?"

_"Whenever she did something wrong they hit her. Whenever she had a detention or said the wrong thing. She used to swear all the time."_ Unicorn chuckled at the memory, _"But it just got her into more trouble."_

"So she'll fit in fine here then. Ain't gonna get in no trouble for swearing in this world."

_"I know, but it did then, whenever she put one foot outta line, she was dust. I mean, God, she was three when this started Ni, three. How the hell was she supposed to survive on her own, all she ever knew was madness?"_

"Corn, listen to me, she's fine."

"I hope your right Ni, I really do."

"Hey, wait here a minute, I'm gonna go get Trin. If she's not busy that is."

_"You mean with Neo, jeez, do those two ever stop?"_

Niobe laughed, "See you in a sec." Then she got up and carefully made her way down to the crew's quarters.

***

Neo and Trinity were sat on the bed, kissing. It struck Neo that it hadn't travelled any further than kissing, which it normally did, but pushed the thought away. Trinity's lips felt warm on his own, at least, until they pulled away.

"Trin, what's wrong?" He whispered, immediately thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Shhh, someone's coming"

"So, they can't hear us"

"They're coming here, shut up." Trinity couldn't help but let out a giggle as he frowned at her giving him orders. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Trinity, you decent?" Niobe's voice carried through from the other side. Quickly, Trinity unwrapped herself from Neo, so they at least looked half decent.

"Um, yeah." Niobe came into the room once she was certain that Neo and Trinity were not in some position that could easily become embarrassing, as it had done many times for Link and Morpheus when they made the mistake of not knocking.

"I'm talking to Unicorn, but before you go rushing off, you have to hear this." Trinity nodded for her to continue, "You know this girl, Pudsey, well she's 'Corn's cousin, and it turns out she's called Pudsey because, before she ran away, Unicorn had been this girls lifeline when her parents abused her. She called herself Pudsey when Unicorn disappeared, because Unicorn had an obsession with Pudsey Bear, from that British Children in Need thing!" Trinity burst out laughing at that news. She was having difficulty imagining Unicorn ever being a fan of a cuddly toy however crazy she was.

"Is she still there, I have to talk to her!"

"Yup, I just came to get you." Trinity kissed Neo before running off to the communications console. Neo just sat there, staring at the two girls retreating backs. He had heard a lot about the friendship between Unicorn, Niobe and Trinity, how Trinity allowed herself to laugh and show a few emotions in front of them, not all, but some. The other emotions were saved for Neo alone, sadness, pain, happiness and love all showed when Trinity was with Neo, but when Trinity, Niobe and Unicorn were together, she allowed herself to relax, have fun, laugh. It made Neo smile.

***

Trinity ran into the chair, causing it to slide across the room, she pulled herself so she was facing the console again and spoke.

"Pudsey hey? Nice. I never figured you for a teddy bear lover 'Corn"

"Great, so you've been told. And yes, Pudsey rocks."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Trin, if you hadn't worked out by now that I'm crazy, something is seriously wrong."

"However true that is, you ain't exactly teddy bear type"

"What can I say, Hanna brought out the craziness, and it's her fault I got into him anyway. She bought me a toy version of him for Christmas once, it stemmed from there."

"And the teddy bear side of Unicorn is revealed, honestly 'Corn, what else are you hiding?"

_"Nothing"_ Unicorn replied slyly. Trinity knew something was up.

"'Corn, what don't we know? Is it Bullet, have you two finally stopped messing around and gotten together?"

"No!!! Maybe. I don't know. He keeps hinting at me but I don't know if we should. We're both soldiers, both work on the same ship, it would get in the way wouldn't it?"

"Believe me 'Corn, it will not get in the way. And, in this world, it's a good thing if you're both on the same ship. Otherwise, when are you gonna see each other? Never. So stop messing around and get on with it!"

_"Yeah, so how's you and Neo, I heard there was some action earlier?"_

"Stop changing the subject! Just walk up to him and kiss him. It'll work. Either that or have him killed and bring him back to life by kissing him whilst sentinels attack the ship. Your choice."

"Maybe I should just kiss him. What if he doesn't like me? He'll think I'm a freak and it'll ruin our friendship." Niobe and Trinity shared a knowing look. Their friend wasn't as serious as Trinity, and liked to have a good time, but when there was something to worry about, she worried. A lot.

"'Corn, Bullet likes you, a lot, he told me himself. So go kiss him dammit!"

"Ok, but if it goes wrong, I'm blaming you two."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this, I'm just here for moral support" Niobe defended her innocence.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys. Are you gonna be at the party in Zion?"

"That's months away 'Corn."

"So, a chance to party is always a big deal in Zion"

"I don't know, we might. We have to drop Niobe off when her ships repaired and we might stay a little longer."

"'K, see ya!"

"Have fun." Trinity said with a grin, she knew Bullet and Unicorn would be busy for a long time now.


	2. Pudsey

**Disclaimer: **See Chappie 1

**Authors Notes: **Two incredibly short chapters here- there will be more coming soon. Sorry if I don't upload for a while after this, I have written more but I'm in a panto (Dracula- would you believe it) and the next chapter needs major adjustments. Thank-you for all those reviews.

**Protectress of Dalidon:** I know maybe they wouldn't act lik,e that but I needed Latch jealous, reasons will be obvious soon. Sorry, but the humorous side won't be up for long hopefully, thanks for reviewing.

**not tellin**: Gotta say, I love the name. I would write a Buffy/Matrix fanfic but I've written Buffy before and it's all really bad, also, I'd probably abandon it after a while! There is one on the last page I think.

**silverrain2:** Also lovin your name. Again I say what I said to Protectress of Dalidon, all will be revealed in due course. Yes your almost right with your predictions, I won't be covering the actual unplugging of Pudsey/Hanna as I'm not familer with the proceedings (I sound to posh, warn me if that happens again!)

**Pudsey**

Hanna sat down and stared at the paper in front of her. It wasn't looking good. She was supposed to be revising for her maths SAT's but she really couldn't be bothered. It just all seemed so glum. Which was pretty much all her life was. Sure she had friends, but they never knew how hard life was for her. They didn't know that she was a hacker. They didn't know she lived alone because her parents abused her and her cousin disappeared. They didn't know that she used to turn up for school looking grotty because she used to live on the streets. They didn't know anything about her. She glanced at the computer, considered doing another search for Morpheus, or the Matrix but she knew it wouldn't work. She had been trying for months now, ever since she found something on her cousin's computer. One question ate at her all the time now: What is the Matrix? She would search for it later, she had to study now.

            As she managed to get her head down and do some work, there was a knock at the door. She glanced up, wondering who would bother to come here, nobody knew where she lived. She got up anyway, knowing that most people wouldn't just walk away from a door where there had been obvious movement. So she opened the door, and froze at who she saw there.

"Mom."


	3. Mom

**Disclaimer: ** See Chappie 1

**Mom**

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, you still call me Mom, why can't I call you sweetie?"

"Because, due to some horrible mishap, you are my mother, I am not, however, your 'sweetie' anymore. You lost that right a long time ago. Now what are you doing here. Tell me and I might not kick your ass."

"Hanna, that's a bad word. You know what happens when you say bad words."

"Mom, I am not your child anymore. Maybe biologically, but not mentally, or physically. You can't punish me when I do thinks that you don't like."

"Why not? Honey, did we do something wrong to make you hate us? We were only trying to bring you up to be a proper young lady."

"I thought I told you, I don't do posh, sorry but, posh sucks"

"So tell us where we went wrong, maybe we can sort things out, patch up our differences?"

"What the hell is this! Mom, you abused me and my rights. You physically abused me! I still have the damn bruises to show for it too. You think you were trying to bring me up to be a proper young lady, do proper young ladies have bruises covering their bodies, do they have to get beaten up every time they say something wrong? It's crazy- YOU are crazy! I hated life mom, I considered suicide, how does that make you feel, hey? Does it make you feel good? The only time I ever felt happy was with Sarah and now she's gone so what the hell am I supposed to do? What shit do you expect of me? Sorry you beat me up for the last six years, I forgive you? Just get out. Fuck off, whatever, but stay out of my life!" She slammed the door in her mothers face and slid down onto the floor, the tears that had been waiting to fall for so long finally running fast down her cheeks.

Please R&R, I've only got 3 reviews :'(


	4. The Shit Approaches The Fan

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews guys, I love you!!! I've skipped the actual unplugging of Pudsey, as I'm not so up on the process but as soon as I get the DVD I might study it and add that chapter. As it is, Pudsey is unplugged off camera. Also, the next chapter may take a while as I had it sorted and I've gone back and I've got to add bits here and pretty much re-write it and I'm also writing another fic called… Oh shit, I can't remember what it's called! Well that's not very good. I'll find out in a min and tell you at the end of this chappie, then you can go read it!

**Replies:**

**Silverrain2: **Thanks for reviewing, I did wonder about having it as one chapter, but I think I liked it better this way. It makes it look as if it was a cliff hanger and I posted chappie 3 later! And I understood you perfectly. Good can mean two *nods enthusiasticly while everyone else walks away, scared* Hope you had fun on your… economics/communist/socialist discussion, it sounds, interesting.

Protectress of Dalidon: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, there was a loss of humor, and it won't really get it back, sorry! It might get it back in the v. last chappie, but I don't think so. 

 But don't stop reading just because they're not having fun. Instead, read because they're depressed! Sorry, they are good people, I love them and would never make them depressed unless it made a good story, plus, Neo so cute when he's happy *hugs Neo*.

**Little Eirtae:** Thank you!!! My first _completely _positive review! *hugs Lil Eirtae*, and I love your name, where'd you get it?

**Pepsifreak: **Thank-you, I'll try and stop the ship killing Neo. And, for the record, I prefer coke.

**The shit approaches the fan.**

Pudsey was sat at the table in the mess hall picking at the slop that had been placed in front of her. The food was really the only thing she was having trouble accepting, she easily accepted the reality of the Real World and looked on the Matrix as something evil, which honestly wasn't too hard when you had spent most of your time in it being beaten up. She was happy with the ship and it's crew, they were all friendly enough. She even had fun with the training; her sparring partner was Trinity, who seemed to accept Pudsey as a nice person.

            Link looked up from his own slop to find Pudsey just staring into hers, thinking.

"You really should eat something." He said, breaking Pudsey from her thoughts.

"What- oh yeah, right."

"It's not evil. Just food."

"I know, but really disgustingly gross food. Which could be evil."

Link laughed, "It's not, just eat it, surely you've had worse stuff?"

"Well, I've had mud covered bread a couple of times. That was gross."

"Ok, yeah, agreeing with the gross."

"But this stuff is really horrible, it makes me feel sick whenever I look at it."

"I got that at first, but it really isn't all that bad, once you get used to it. Which you will, eating this stuff for every meal."

"Oh the joy."

"If you don't eat it you'll starve."

"I know." She just kept staring glumly into it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. They say Sarah's been freed, right?"

"Unicorn, yeah, she's free."

"Can I talk to her, some stuff happened before you guys got me and I think I need to talk to her. Plus, I haven't seen her for five years."

"Sure, I'll talk to Morpheus. Trinity and Niobe were on the day we first got in touch with you, discussing her obsession with Pudsey bear apparently."

"Thanks." Finally, Pudsey picked up her spork and plucked up the courage to try the food. It tasted like shit.

***

"Hey, Trinity, can I see you in here?" Trinity looked up from her walk with Neo down to the mess hall.

"Uh, sure, why?" Trinity nodded at Neo to go on without her and walked into the core where Latch was sat at one of the screens.

"I, I really don't know how to say this but…" He trailed off.

"Latch, what is it, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong, I just need to tell you something."

"Well what is it."

"You're gonna hate me"

"So, if it's that bad I should know."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Well, as your second-in-command, I'm telling you to tell me what's wrong."

"Ok well, I love you."

"What?" Trinity couldn't believe her ears. She sank down onto one of the chairs as Latch tried to explain how he'd felt like this for ages and all that shit. How could he love her? She loved Neo, and this would only cause friction between the two men. Unless it was already, she had noticed Latch giving Neo a few dirty looks every now and then but hadn't thought anything of it. How could she be so stupid? She couldn't hide it from him, he would find out sooner or later, she would be lost in thought half the time and he would get worried, ask her what was wrong. What if Neo found out and him and Latch couldn't work together anymore? One of them would have to leave the ship; you couldn't have two people on board the same ship who didn't work well together. And what if Neo tried to hurt Latch; he would surely be angry? What was she going to do, all of this caused to many problems. She sank her head into her hands and pulled her hair back from her face, staring at the floor. Latch noticed she wasn't listening and stopped.

"Are you ok Trin? I'm really sorry." She snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, sorry, let's get down to the mess hall yeah? Just, don't mention this to anyone, we can sort it out later." She started to head out of the core, but Latch grabbed her arm, spinning her round to face him.

"Trinity…" His voice faded out as he looked at her, how could she be so beautiful? Trinity just looked at him, waiting for him to speak. But Latch didn't want to speak; instead he lent down and pressed his lips to hers. Trinity froze.

***

Dun dun duh!!! Tune in next week to see what happens! Sorry it's short again! R&R as always guys, I want at least five new reviews before I post the next chappie! Ooo, I can be evil- in fact I specialise in the evilness of being evil. If that made sense. Anyway, I going off topic, review, tell me what you think- good, bad, waste of time, I should eat more sprouts- whatever (and, in case you were wondering, I hate sprouts, so don't tell me to eat more as you will… something really evil will happen to you). My other story I now know is called Sure As Hell, and I've been told it's real good! Also, go read I'm Going To Hit Back, it's only got three reviews!

Tanx, DB


	5. Lies

**Lies**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Get over it.

**Replies:**

**Princess of Dalidon: **Yeah, sorry it took so long- it's my fault, I seem to be lacking in energy latly, and instead of writing fics, it seems so much more fun reading them. It's the after Christmas blues. Thanks, I honestly don't think this chappie is as good as the last, but as my faithful reviewer, I hope you'll review anyway. Please? *sticks out bottem lip and looks sad*

**Fuzzi fox:** I'm finishing, slowly. I know, I've just discovered that writing cliff-hangers is soo cool!

**Silverrain2:** Yeah, I'll go over and ckeck it when I have the time, thanks, nobody else mentioned that! I don't think I'll add the un-plugging to this story now, but I may need it for my other fic, so expect a random email soon! And, the way I figure, NOBODY could eat that stuff and not complain, even if they had grown up with it.

**Rebekah Bennett:** Wow, calm down girl. Thanks v much. And as for what happens, you'll just have to read it and see won't you…

**Joanna: **Yes Ma'am. I'm updating. It's great to see people beg. Do it again! Sorry.

**Court:** You ask, I give.****

**A/N:** Hey, everybody, sorry it's late. I've been having problems with the sitting down and getting on with it (you try turning on the computer and having Spider Solitaire and FreeCell just sat there in front of you), but I promise, the next chappie will come quicker. Probably. Anyway, moving swiftly on, I hope this is up to my standards (omg, I have standards?), I wrote this first, with the first copy, before I edited and scrapped a load. Well, I'm about to edit this now. So it'll prob end up totally different. Oh well, I'm sure you'll get over it. Please?

Latch was kissing her. Latch was kissing her! As the thought finally registered in Trinity's brain, she managed to regain control of her body and pushed Latch away.

"What the hell was that?" She couldn't help but be loud; he had kissed her for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" his attempt at an apology was cut short by Trinity.

"Damn right you shouldn't have. I am with Neo, I love him. Get that into your thick skull and get over me! I don't love you, ok?" Then she turned on her heel and started her way down to the mess hall.

***

Trinity opened the door to the mess hall and shut it behind her with a loud clang, then stormed over to her seat at the table. Avoiding Neo's curious eye's, she deliberately sat at the other side of the table, away from Neo. Knowing that Neo wouldn't say anything in front of the others, Trinity was aware of Links eyes on him as he poured his bowl of slop.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Normally calm, Trinity couldn't help but snap, she didn't need everybody's concern for her right now.

"Sorry, only trying to help."

"Well don't." Trinity ignored everybody from then on, although she was well aware of Neo's eyes, searching her, begging her to look up and tell him she was ok. Watching as Latch walked into the room and Trinity out right ignored his request that she move up so he could sit on the bench, Link could see there was tension between these two. He looked at Pudsey over Neo's head and he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

***

Neo was purposefully the last one to finish eating; as was Trinity. As he cleaned his bowl, Neo watched Trinity; somehow, she seemed tense today. Something was eating her up, and he was going to find out what it was.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turned to face her.

"Are you sure, Trin, you seem so tense. Is it, is it to do with Latch? You ignored him earlier." Slowly, Trinity lowered the bowl she had been scrubbing furiously and looked down into the sink.

"He, he said that he wanted to tell me some stuff." She paused.

"And?"

"He told me he loved me. I nearly punched him in the face. I swear I could 'a killed him right there and then…" Slowly she trailed off as she saw his reaction. Neo was stood there, mouth half open, frozen; he looked almost comical. Quickly, he shook himself out of the shock.

"Did anything else happen? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Neo's chocolate gaze was suddenly full of concern, and Trinity had to look away. She wouldn't tell him about the kiss, not right now, but it killed her to lie to him.

"No, no, he didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? You seemed real tense."

"Yeah, well, you try having someone tell you they love you when you love someone else." Neo nodded, understanding, but he wasn't going to leave it at that.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"No, Neo. Don't." If he went to talk to Latch, the filthy bastard could let it slip about the kiss. And no doubt he would twist it.

"Why not?"

"I just- Latch is a good fighter, and we need him on the ship. If you go fighting with him, it would ruin everything, and one of you would have to leave."

"From where I'm standing, that sounds like a good thing."

"No, Neo, you're angry. Just avoid him, cool down and let's deal with it then."

"Fine. But it won't stop me breaking all his teeth if I have too. He hurt you, Trin. And for that, he will pay." Trinity grimaced as Neo left the room, before following him into the core.

***

It wasn't until the next day that anything really happened. Link had had a word with Morpheus, and they had arranged for Pudsey to talk to Unicorn the after breakfast, before they started with some more training. So as Pudsey sat down to breakfast that day, she was to excited, and nervous, to notice the think tension between the second- in- command, the One, and one of the other crewmembers. That other crewmember was, of course, Latch.

            Neo watched Latch from where he was sitting, as close to Trinity as possible. Although Trinity had told him not to do anything to Latch, Neo was coming very close to breaking his promise. The younger man had been giving Trinity these 'looks' all the previous day, smiling at her and watching her when she was in the Matrix, studying how her body moved with such grace, and yet with such power. As Latch smiled again at Trinity, Neo finally snapped. Putting down his spork he said, angrily,

"Why can't you just leave us alone, Latch." He ignored the glances he received from the other crewmembers, none of whom knew of Latch's feelings, and focused on the man sat in front of him. Latch slowly narrowed his eyes, and feigned ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Latch, so don't pretend. You've been giving Trinity those looks all day- just leave her alone!" His voice was rising. Trinity put a hand on his arm to calm him down, but Neo merely shrugged it off. Standing, Neo proceeded to point an angry finger at Latch.

"I know how you feel, ok? But she loves me and there is nothing you can do about!" Leaning forward to quickly for anyone to react, Neo punched Latch in the face. The now bruised rebel laughed as he held his bleeding nose.

"You know, you never would've guessed that to see her yesterday." Latch grinned. Neo stood, now unsure, whilst Trinity rose quickly beside him.

"Leave it Neo, he's not worth it." Neo ignored her.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Latch's grinned widened.

"Oh, she hasn't told you? And by the looks of it, she wasn't going to tell you, so, I'll do the honours. Yesterday, she kissed me." He watched as the One froze. "Yeah, that's right. Your precious Trinity kissed me. And I reckon she enjoyed every second of it."

**A/N:** Like I said, totally different. I actually ended up with the part I already wrote is going to be the next chapter. Oh well. Sorry it's kinda short, it's seemed like a cool place to stop. Ok, ok, so you all hate me and hopefully Latch, but what can I say. Some things just have to happen. You'll hate me more next chapter. If I don't play to many computer games, the next chapter should be up soon. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are stars, the twinkly kind. In fact, if you review enough, you might become the big twinkly star, the north one.. Anyway, again sorry it's late, it would have been yesterday but I went bowling with school (for once, school does something right) and fell out with two of my best friends. But we're cool now. So be kind. Ooo. Just started first peanut butter and choc sandwich, it's gorgeus! How come no-one told me about them before? Well? Laser- questing rocks!

Sure As Hell to be updated soon.


	6. The Shit Hits

**Ch 6. The Shit Hits**

**Replys: **Thank-you thank-you thank-you!!! I love you guys! You are the best! Whooo, go you! Sorry.

**Spencer: **Yeah conflict!

**whiterabbit8584:** No, it's an ending to be hated. Well, the _actual _ending endings going to be good I hope, but yeah, this chapter ends crazy.

**Angel_of_Lightness: **Wow, thanks! Am I really extra shiney, cuz that would be cool. And I could probably find you some rope if you wanted?

**Shadow 2207: **I know, I got the laugh too, mwa ha ha ha haaaa! See- evil!

**Protectress of Dalidon: **Hey, do you mind if I call you Dal? Protectress of Dalidon is so hard to right. Well, no goop on anyones heads _yet_, but you never know what I could do in the future! Hmmm… Come to think of it, I reckon Morpheus would look good goop- covered. Oh, bu tI like Morpheus. Maybe… I don't know. I'll think of some one. Probably Latch. Oh, shit, I ment to get your line in this chappie! I'll put it in later, it's a cool line! And I know Neo knows it, but you just have to wait and see. But yeah, fire is being played. Neo is now calm. Well, sort of. I promise, as soon as I've finished it completely, I'm going to go back, and change onything out of character. You honestly think yours is long? Have you read any of my reviews I give? Spend all evenin reading 'em! And, for the record, Latch doesn't have a brain to think with.

**Lea:** Yay!!! My good buddy! Sorry, less fighting. But I do know loads of fics with fighting. I tried to show you 'em, but those darned Benchies got in the way (And yes of course we Benchies deserve a capital letter, just because you think it's a crap name. We don't). And, yay me, I even got it up a day early- aren't I kind! Hope your not to bored. Here's a thought to entertain you- my mum was trying to get my sneer just right, and she thought she managed it, so she ran around the house screaming. But then she was giggeling so she couldn't do it right!

**Silverrain2: **Thank you, but it ain't what happens. But please, continue hating Latch.

**A/N: **Ok, I'm changing this to the ROTA. Ramblings of the Author. It suits it way better, these are my ramblings, I am the author. It's called logic. Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel so wanted! 

This is chappie 6, revised. I've been getting help from Protectress of Dalidon, so thank her. Also, extra thanks to her for saying sorry to the TV chickens! Whoo! Anyhoo, chappie7 **will** be up soon, promise, and I will reply to all reviews then.

Hope you all like.

"Yeah, that's right. Your precious Trinity kissed me. And I reckon she enjoyed every second of it."

***

The whole room sat in a stunned silence; none of could process what had just been said, it couldn't be true, surely? Neo was the worst, the was a smug smile written on Latch's features as he watched the man in front of him process the news, all colour and emotion draining from his face. Unable to look at Trinity, afraid of what her reaction had been, all Neo could utter was,

"You're lying"

His voice was quiet, yet it carried easily across the silence filled room. Latch replied, honey-slow, his voice dripping with malice.

"No. I'm not."

"I think my perception is very different from yours." Hearing Trinity's voice, Neo finally found the courage to look round, and saw she was staring at Latch with a hate-filled look. He had seen that look before; when she was looking at Cypher's dead body. Removing her gaze from Latch, she turned to look at Neo, her eyes honest. Gently, she rested a hand on his arm, trying to remove the uncertainty in his usually definite cocoa eyes. 

"Neo, if I kissed him, he would no longer be a toad." Her voice was gentle, persuading, and Neo nearly gave in, but all the time, at the back of his head, there was a small voice, saying '_What if they did?_', yet his heart just wouldn't accept it.

"You're lying."

His voice shook and Latch's smile grew as he saw Neo looking so alone. Lost. 

"Nope."

"Neo, listen to me. I did not kiss him. There is no need for another cold body on this ship." Something flashed through Neo's mind as he listened to her. He trusted her, but he needed to know.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Leave it Neo, it doesn't matter." 

"There's something more." He had turned to face her completely now, blocking out Latch and the rest of the crew. Nobody even seemed to have noticed they were still there anyway. Trinity looked away again, and her voice came out calmer and softer.

"Neo, trust me."

"I do, but I don't trust him. What really happened Trin?" There was a long pause, nobody said anything. Then Trinity looked at him again, and spoke, her words clear as crystal. 

"He kissed me."

***

The words hung in the air for a long time, nobody knowing what to say, before Neo turned on his heel, and left. Trinity walked after him.

"Neo."

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I want to kill him."

"I know." Her voice came out weak and she fought to keep it strong, and calm. "Just don't let him get to you. Please?"

"Trin..."

"He kissed me." Neo winced as he heard those words again. Trinity chose to ignore it and carry on. "I want to deal with him. I will not be pushed around or let this jeopardise a mission. I want him gone Neo, I want him back in Zion forever." She paused, voice softening. "I told him I loved you and nothing was going to change that."

"Jesus Trin, why the hell does this have to happen to us?"

"I could say something very corny right now." A slight smile played on her lips.

"No, Trinity, please, not a corny line." He smiled, raising his hands to his ears in jest for a moment. He licked his lips, becoming serious again, raising a hand to her cheek. 

"We said no secrets right?" She didn't reply. "Right?" His voice changed, became less assured. His hand dropped. Slowly, Trinity nodded.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think this was the biggest secret?"

"No. My past is a bigger secret Neo, but you leave that alone. You trust me there."

"Because it wasn't real. Trin, the point is you can trust me. And I thought I could trust you, but you lied to me, you said nothing happened." A pause. They both knew what was coming next. "I need time to think, to sort my head out. Alone." Neo looked away, he couldn't bear to see the hurt across her face at that moment. Trinity, however, stared at him in disbelief, already closing up.

"Now I know why crewmembers shouldn't get emotionally involved." Rigidity was seeping back into her voice, her poise reverting to that of second in command.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time, to sort things out and to think about what we're going to do."

"I will take care of it." Her voice had gone cold suddenly but he shook his head, denying her that course of action.

"I'm sorry. I won't let anything happen to you Trin." He looked up. Before him, an ice queen had replaced the strong yet gentle soldier he normally saw. And this ice queen was angry.

"Don't call me that." Angry, measured words bit into the air, he winced.

"Trinity…"

"If you think leaving me is the best way, you are wrong. I will deal with Latch. We go in in an hour, be ready, I think they know where we're going to be." Her voice was all business, no trace she felt anything for the man before her.

"Trinity!" But she was gone, walking with a determined and angry stride. He swore softly.

**ROTA:** (Hehe, ROTA, yay me!) I am V. V. V. sorry guys, really! Don't shoot me, if you look, you'll see in the summary that there is a warning of this! *Listens* Well next time don't read what you don't want to see! Ah, you guys love me really, right? *Ducks from rotten tomatoes* Ok, ok, I'll make it better. I promise, it's all ok. I'm not saying anything else though, that would ruin the story! Please please review. But don't flame, I know how much you all hate me right now, but it was needed for the story. And plus, you don't hate me really.

Right, now we've got that you like me out of the way, I have to say something. I had the _weirdest _feeling the other day. I looked out the window, and, 'cause it was dark, I could see a reflection of myself. Ok, not that weird but, I saw me. And I'm just a plain girl, sat at a computer, with an imagination. I'm not that special. But then, I get all these reviews, saying how much you all love my work, and it freaks me out. Cause I know it's got to be my work, cuz you don't know me, so the only thing you have to judge on is my writing. At school, I'm a freak, I have spots, but out here, I write stuff, and I'm good. Not brilliant, but I'm good. I'm in my world, and I make the rules. I can be a superstar, and you don't care what I look like, how crazy I am. I've got 21 reviews saying this is a good story, which, while it's a yay factor, it's freaky. I'm thirteen for crying out loud! Told you this was a ramble.


	7. It had a title, it really did My mems go...

**Disclaimer:** Can't be bothered to write it, I think I put one in on chappie 1. Go read that you lazy people.

**ROTA:** (I still love that watchacallit shortened thing!) V V V SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I really am evil. But now I have a beta, so it should be better (isn't that the point?). 

Ok, my first flame here. But I don't like anonymous flamers, makes me think they don't want me to see the crappy fics they've written, but I have something to say to whoever.

I also edited chappie 6, with the help of ze vonderful Zanna (PoD). So yeah, big thanks to her for saying sorry to the chickens. No wait, for editing it for me! She's a wonderful person anyway!

~*~

Trinity walked away from Neo, holding her head high, although inside she was screaming. How could he be so cruel? He said he needed time, well hell, she needed time too, time with him. He'd just given his stupid excuses and wouldn't accept any other answer, even if it meant that they had to break up. With these thoughts swirling around her head, by the time Trinity reached her room, tears were fighting behind her eyes, desperate to get out. Taking a deep breath she sat on their bed, breathing in Neo's scent before she gave in to the sorrow filling her. Damn the Oracle, damn her to Hell.

***

Pudsey had seen the fight, just as everyone had; only Morpheus had been missing from the Mess Hall. She didn't know what had happened when they left, but neither Neo nor Trinity had been seen since. Link was in the core talking to Morpheus about whether or not she could contact Sarah. Everyone seemed to be calling her unicorn, why was that? Maybe it was her hacker name, like Pudsey was hers. She sat down, thinking. What the hell was she going to say to Sarah? She hadn't seen the girl in five years, not since Sarah had left town and she had run away. After what seemed to Pudsey like an eternity of nothing but unanswered questions running round her head, Link emerged from the core.

"Hey kid, you can go in now. Morpheus is contacting the Victress"

"Thanks Link."

"Think nothing of it." Pudsey nodded and entered the core, where Morpheus was waiting by one of the many large machines.

"She's waiting Pudsey, just speak into the microphone." He indicated the large microphone surrounded by speakers before walking away, leaving Pudsey alone. She approached the communications console warily; what if it wasn't the same Sarah she had known? Trying to calm her nerves, she took a deep breath and spoke,

"Sarah?" Her voice shook. It took seconds for the loud, over excited sound of her cousin to reply.

"Hanna! Shit girl, you had me worried" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey, it's cool girl, you're here now."

"Hey, what about you? You disappeared, I should be the one that's worried!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I shoulda told you, but I just meant were you ok with the whole unplugging, some people take it hard."

"It's not too hard to believe that the world that tortured you for years isn't real. But it's cool, I understand it all now."

_"So how are you? Enjoying the freed life?"_ At that, Pudsey let out a small laugh.

"Everyone says that in there, you're a slave without even realising, but I knew. I was always a slave, so this life is way better. But, listen, I need to talk to you."

_"What about?"_ Pudsey could hear the immediate concern in her cousin's voice. She wasn't like her friends back in the Matrix. If she had told them any of this, they would have gotten so nervous, and laughed, said it wasn't true. But for all that she loved to have fun and party, they both knew that in this life, a serious conversation, was deadly serious.

"The day Neo spoke to me, Mom came to see me."

_"Shit, does that bitch ever give up?"_ Pudsey could almost see her sitting back in her chair,  running a hand through her hair, thinking up a way to deal with it.

"I haven't heard from her in years otherwise, they pretty much left me alone when I left. Didn't even pretend to care, but she just really freaked me out. She said she wanted me to forgive her, you know? Build up bridges and all that shit." 

"What did you say?" 

"I gave her the speech about how she tried to kill me, and I ain't ever forgiving her for that, and then I told her to fuck off and slammed the door in her face."

"Nice. You know she can't hurt you now right?" 

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hanna. Come on, you've just got away from it all, she can't touch you out here, why are you still not happy?"

"I don't know. It's just, what if she sees me on a mission in the Matrix and tries to talk to me? What if she slows me down and I get caught by the Agents? I don't want to be killed by my fears from the past." Her voice shook and Sarah was quick to reassure her.

"Listen to me. If you get tracked by Agents, you run like hell. You won't let her get in the way, I know. That's what we all do, unless you're Neo. Then you decide to be all super-heroy and fight them. He's supposed to have killed a lot of them."

"Yeah, Neo's alright. He and Trinity seem a decent couple, sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'? They're bloody fucking brilliant together! What's happened?" Shock echoed through Sarah's voice as she knew immediately something was wrong 

"I don't know. They had a fight in the mess this morning. I think it had something to do with Latch. It looked nasty."

"What shit is this? Han, do you mind if I talk to Trinity? I'll see you later, 'k?" 

"Yeah, whatever."

"And you talk to me if there's any problems. I know it's hectic being a soldier, but I'm your cousin, even if it is all lies, it's there, in our brains and in our hears and I ain't seen you for five years." There was a pause as they prepared for the parting they had long since memorised. 

"Talk to me, ok?"

"I will Sarah."

"I know."

***

Trinity watched as Pudsey talked to her cousin. Although the two girls weren't really related, it was obvious they cared for each other a lot; Trinity could hear the venom in Unicorn's voice as soon as Pudsey mentioned her mum, and the way she comforted the younger girl as the fear crept into her words. They trusted each other, that much was obvious. As she continued down that line of thought, Trinity found it lead to thoughts of Neo. They had trusted each other before, with everything. Well, everything that actually mattered anyway. Why the hell was he acting like this? She could see where he was coming from, sure, but he didn't seem to care how she felt. Did he not realise that it was too humiliating to talk about? Did he not understand that she wanted to do something about it herself, for the first time since they had been together to do something on her own? Did he not love her anymore? That was the thought that scared her most- the thought that maybe he didn't, that he only could for a short time. Maybe the Oracle left out the part about him loving her because it could never be in the same measure. She could handle the fact that they were over, she would handle it like she had before but she couldn't handle the thought that maybe Neo just didn't love her anymore, she needed that love to wake up now.

As Trinity watched Pudsey and Unicorn talk, the depth of her thoughts allowed her to be startled when Niobe appeared behind her. However, it took mere seconds for Trinity to regain her composure before she turned to face the older woman.

"Hey."

"What happened?" Never one to mess around.

"What happened about what?" Keep up the cool pretence.

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Straight face.

"Yes you do Trinity, you fought in front of the whole damn ship. Tell me what's going on."

"Shit." It was all she said, but on the inside she was, once again, screaming. Now people would be giving her a wide berth, shooting her pitying looks when they thought she wasn't looking. They all knew what happened when Trinity was on the warpath. But they didn't know what she was like when she was hurt, she had never been hurt here, not this badly.

"You and Neo broke up?"

"That's about it, yeah." Don't look away. 

"Why Trinity? What the hell happened?"

"You saw, we broke up. End of story." Cold.

"No Trinity, what I saw was you getting your heart ripped out. Breaking up doesn't do."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I've been there. You think I wanted to lose Morpheus? Damn, he's the best thing that's happened to me since I was unplugged."

"Then why are you with Lock?"

"Because Lock needs me Trinity, Morpheus doesn't. And you and Neo need each other."

"I appreciate your concern captain, but I'm fine, I don't need anyone." Without Neo, that's all she ever could be, fine. Not good, not bad. Just fine. And a liar, she could be that too. Niobe gave her a look, but before she could say anything, Pudsey approached.

"Trinity? Sa- um, Unicorn wanted to speak to you."

"Thank you Pudsey, I'll be ready to do some more sims in a few minutes." The girl nodded worriedly.

"I, um, I told her I thought something was up." Pudsey looked scared out of her wits at facing a pissed off Trinity, but the woman allowed nothing to pass over her cold features. She marched easily to the console. Pudsey turned to Niobe and lowered her voice,

"Is she ok?"

"I don't think so. But then, you never can tell with the crew on this ship. The Neb makes people do some pretty strange things." Niobe watched Trinity for a second longer before heading off, deeper into the ship, leaving Pudsey to stand, mystified.

***

"Unicorn, it's Trinity. What can I do for you?" She was already having a bad day; she didn't need any more shit to make it worse.

"What did he do to you?" 

"Nothing." Her tone revealed nothing of the hurt she was feeling; only the exasperation and annoyance.

_"Trinity, I know you. You wouldn't sound like this if everything was fine between you two." _So Unicorn could hear how annoyed she was. Interesting.

"I never said everything was fine Unicorn, I just said he do anything wrong."

"You did something? Trinity, you love him. Please explain the logic in messing it up."

"It is none of your business, or anyone else's for that matter. Nothing you've heard goes any further, I can't afford to be transferred to another ship, Morpheus needs me here." Always business.

"Bullshit Trinity, you can't leave because you need Neo! Christ, the guy loves you and you love him, what happened?"

"I made a mistake and now I have to deal with the consequences."

_"What did you do?"_ Her voice was calm, and Trinity tried to sound the same after her outburst, Unicorn was only trying to help, she told herself, and she could hear the hurt in Unicorn's voice after she scolded her.

"I didn't tell him something."

"And that is cause enough to ditch the love of your life? What else Trinity?" 

"In my opinion, it's not. But it's not my judgement to make and nor is it yours. This is between Neo, Latch and I."

"Latch? What the hell does he have to do with it? Oh, shit, please tell me I'm wrong, not guys fighting over you or something, is it?"

"And one doesn't play by any rules bar his own. I have to sort this out." The pain in Trinity's voice was evident, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Trinity, God, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." Always fine.

"Really?" 

"I keep thinking of inventive ways to disable Latch, I'm fine."

"Ok, not how to get back with Neo."

"The ball's in his court on that. I have to go run Pudsey through some training sims. She pretty good, you should be proud to know her."

"Yeah, she's my cousin and no one can take that from us. We may only have shared a twisted nightmare, but that's what made us who we are. I love that kid."

"I'll make sure she stays in one piece." She said, the words ringing in her ears.

"Thanks Trinity."

"Don't thank me yet, I might lose her. I'll talk to you when we get to Zion next."

_"Sure, you owe me a drink!"_ With a laugh, the connection was broken and the warrioress went to take care of her charge.

~*~

**ROTA: **Here are the reviews, I'm v high on suger, so sorry if your reply doesn't make any sense…

**leeloo-dalas-multipass84:** Thanks! You are very weird, and you should be proud. I know I'm proud of my weirdness. Have read chappie 2, and tis v good (and strange. Again!). You're name is… interesting BTW, where'd ya get it?

**Sci-freak GrodySpork:**Thanks, I love angst! I love ROTA too, another invention from the wonderful moi!… What do you mean I'm not wonderful? Of course I'm wonderful! Thanx again. Another interesting name.

**Maddragon26:** Now there's a name I can spell! Thanks, I aim to be different!

**Trialia:** Thanks, here is the next chappie ! (duh, otherwise you wuldn't be reading this!) I read some of your fics, hope I remembered to review, they're all very good!

**Silverrain2:** Halo! Happy Birthday for three days and however long it took me to post this ago. I'm not a good writer! I wish people would stop saying that! Ok, I have an idea. How bout I stop saying I'm crap and just accept what others say! Thanks for the review.

**Bigjo:** Heya!!! You know, I think it's customary to read before you review?

**Nyx-Alia:** I think it goes against everyones view of their relationship, even mine! Everything will be better, promise. I have to say that, otherwise I'd be overloaded with flames! Just off to go kick Latches ass when I've finished this. It's good for venting anger… or having fun… or when you're bored… or, anytime really.

**Anon:** Te aurdire no possum. Musa sapienum fixa est in aura. Like I say, I hate anonymous flamers.

**Dark Trin:** ow! Bullets hurt! Lol, thanks! If it helps, it hurts me to write it. I love being a teen writer! Did you write umm, I think it was called Green? V v good. Way better than mine. Everyone should read it.

**Sherry:** Thanks, it's good to know somebody gets what I'm saying! Thanks for the review.

**Angel-Of-Lightness:** Whoo! I'm a star! Twinkle Twinkle little me! Goes and rescues you from bottom of cliff don't fall, I need you to review, and write more stories!!! Neo is lush, gotta agree! It will turn out alright, promise. Everything will be good. Cuz I have to happy ending or I get real sad! Don't fall over, you might hurt yourself!

**Protectress of Dalidon:** Zanna! Whoo! Helloooo! Sorry. I am v crazy today. Well, I hope this chappies better, since you helped me with it! Thanks for all the help BTW, really appreciated. How about, on the next chappie, as you said you were away, I'll mail it to you, and if after, say a week, you haven't replied I'll post it here and repost it when it's edited? Snow minions! Love it! I added some extra describing stuff and all that. BTW, my straight hair is gone now :'(

There ya go everyone, hope it was worth the wait :D

Please review, can't ramble or owt today, gotta go watch American Pie! Tis funny!


End file.
